poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Filling the Light with Darkness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Filling the Light with Darkness! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *(We see a dark deserted place and then the crystal starts to break which is a strange Pokemon roaring and then spots an Ultra Wormhole as we see Solgaleo and Lunala flying and then it charges to attack them) *(Cut to see Philmac and the villians) *Philmac: We must make our new world for our future. *Quintessa: There is a way. There are two Legendary Pokemon from Alola region Solgaleo and Lunala the represent of Sun and Moon. But someone who trust them to protect from Alola and the world by Tapu Guardians and they trusted by human boy,girl,and the Bakugan, your friends Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, the Cardcaptor Sakura and two Guardians of Clow Cards Keroberos and Yue, and the mighty Drago. *Prince Hydron: They must be punish for what they have done to my team and made Spectra and Gus joining on their team. We must capture the "Blinding One." *Naga: If we use it along with Solgaleo and Lunala. We will rule the world for the glory of Team Rocket! As for you Philmac now your mission is to destory yours and our mortal enemy Ash Ketchum and Drago. *Quintessa: Philmac. You will join us. You will help us out destroy the heroes and rule the world. From now on you will be called "Nemesis the Unknown." Do you see redemption do you? *Philmac: My master I do. *(Cut to the heroes) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Yawns) What a good sleep! *'Pikachu:' Pika, pika. *'Rotom Pokedex:' A brand new start. To a brand new day. *(Ash's Pokemon team agrees) *Balto: Morning Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Morning Balto! *Emerl: Good morning Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Morning Emer..(He started to laugh someone is tickled Ash's foot.) *'Mordecai:' Dude why are you laughing? *Davis Motomiya: I don't remember to set the alarm clock. *Dan Kuso: Ash are you okay? *Drago: Dan look on his foot! *(They see a tail belonging to Goku) *'Tai Kamiya:' A tail?! *Pan: Grandpa wake up! *(But Goku still a sleep and Ash continued to laugh.) *'Cera:' (Yells at his ears) Goku! Wake up! *(Goku awakes) *'Goku:' What's going on? *'Gmerl:' That's what's going on. Look. *(Goku looks to see his tail) *Goku: My tail grew back,but how do that happened? *Matt Ishia: You were tickled Ash's foot. *Goku: I'm so sorry Ash *Ash Ketchum: It's okay master *- *- *(Poipole arrives and then looks around the room in wonder) *'Ash Ketchum:' What's the matter, Poipole? *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey. Alola, Professor. *(The heroes looked in shock) *'Emerl:' What the heck!? *(They see Professor Kukui looks down) *'Professor Kukui:' What? Something a matter? *'Ash Ketchum:' That's what I was gonna ask. *'Rotom Pokedex:' Why is your coat button up like that? *'Professor Kukui: '''Why? It's cold. *- *- *'Ben Tennyson:' Grandpa, what happened to you?! *Grandpa Max: *- *- *'Rod:' Grandpa! Are you all right? *'Laura:' You look so down. Is there something a matter? *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the Series Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Filling the Light with Darkness! *(Cut to the Pokemon school) *'Ash Ketchum:' Alola. *'Sophocles:' Alola. I'm so hungry. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Now we go to the town and right next to it was a massive volcano) *- *- *- *- *(The volcano suddenly erupts and then we see a massive talon with sharp claw rises up grabbing the edge of the volcano and then a giant Pteranodon like kaiju emerges from the volcano which is Rodan) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to our heroes) *- *- *- *- *(We go to Team Rocket's aircraft) *'Giovanni:' Status report. *'Matori:' Giovanni sir. As we suspect it, a very small wormhole has been as such the possibility exists that are target from appear. *'Giovanni:' I see. Are you certain that our will prove to be the "Blinding One?" *'Matori:' Not sure, that is my goal to find out the answer. *'Giovanni:' (Chuckles) Good luck. *'Zoycite: Don't mess this up. *'''Matori: Sir. Gozu, when do we get to Alola? *'Gozu:' We're almost there now. *'Matori:' Begin. *'Gozu:' Engage camouflage. *'Female Team Rocket Grunt:' Sir. *(The aircraft activates the cloak. Later we go to the battleships) *Military Soldier1: Sir we have a signal coming in our radar. *- *- *- *- *'Military Commander:' Look! *(They look up to see a silhouetted figure in the dark clouds flying above them and then emerges from the clouds to reveal King Ghidorah) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lunala! *(Back to the show) *'Ash Ketchum:' It just won't clear up. *'Tai Kamiya:' Yeah, it's pretty freaky if you ask me. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Then suddenly a Noivern appear) *- *- *Lillie: It's my big brother. *- *- *(Goku look at full moon and then he eyes turn red as his heart start to beating really fast.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts